Field of Invention
The disclosure of the invention relates to a field device commissioning system and a method of commissioning a field device in an industrial plant.
Backgrounds
Field Device
Typical examples of field devices are instruments or transmitters which are used to obtain process variables in an equipment or part of an industrial process in an industrial facility or plant. Some devices are used for specific process variables. For example, the field device can be used as a temperature transmitter for temperature process variable, a flowmeter for flowrate process variable, and a pressure transmitter for pressure process variable.
Some field devices are configurable to be used for different types of process variables. In some cases, pressure transmitters are configurable for temperature process variable, flowrate process variable or temperature pressure process variable. However, such devices can be configured to measure only one designated process variable when in use.
There are many vendors manufacturing different types of field devices. To ensure compatibility, the field devices are configured to function according to one of the standard communication protocols, such as HART, or Foundation Fieldbus. A field device which uses the HART communication protocol will be hereinafter be referred to as a HART field device, one using Foundation Fieldbus is FF-H1 field device.
Plant Management and Control System
A plant management and control system may typically include a device management system and a control system as shown in FIG. 1. Other systems may optionally be included in that system to perform other functionalities.
A device management system acts as the central database for field device maintenance information. This information can include details about device parts, links to device documents, device description files, details about device inspection activities, device parameter history, and device messages. The device management system can also manage the information acquired from device calibration tools and applications by downloading or synchronization. The device management system can manage devices connected to control systems for example:                (a) control system (such as CENTUM™); and        (b) safety-instrumented system (ProSafe-RS™).Commissioning        
In an industrial plant, a typical installation includes connecting field devices and equipment to a control system and/or a device management system in a control room and performing configuration. After completion of the installation, the next step is a process for commissioning. Commissioning is a process for testing if the field devices, equipment, facility or industrial plant will perform one or more specified functions according to design objectives or specifications. The commissioning is done by performing a manual work check function. There are different manual work check functions. Different check functions are done differently on different field devices. Examples of check functions are as follows.                (a) Connection check is a check function that evaluates a connection and a physical location of a field device in the plant.        (b) Range comparison check is a check function that evaluates if a range information setting on function blocks in a control system for the plant matches a range information setting on a field device.        (c) Linearization check is a check function that compares the linearization type from the physical field device with an input signal conversion for the field device in the control system.        (d) Input loop check is a check function that evaluates if a field device which is configured to measure an input process variable in an input loop is communicating with a control system by reflecting in the control system, a test data written to the field device.        (e) Output loop check is a check function that evaluates if a control system is communicating with a field device configured to measure an output process variable in an output loop, where the evaluation is done by determining if the field device reflects a test data written to a manipulative value of the control system.        
In the system of FIG. 1, commissioning of field devices is done manually. A user who is doing commissioning work, has to decide manually which check functions are done for each field device. Further, the user has to decide manually how to perform each check function, such as deciding which parameter to use, which results to read and how to determine analyses of the results.
For testing of each field device for each commissioning task, at least two persons, a field operator and a control room operator, have to be in close communication with each other during throughout the test procedure.
In an example of a linearization check shown in FIG. 2A, an engineer reads a linearization type of a field device manually from the physical field device using a device parameter reading tool. Then he reads an input signal conversion parameter in a control system, which is usually in a function block of the control system. Finally he analyses the readings and performs a comparison between the linearization type of the field device and the input signal conversion parameter to determine if the linearization configuration is correct.
In another example of a manual connection check shown in FIG. 2B, a control room operator views a graphical user interface (“GUI”) while a field operator checks a physical field device. The control room operator requests the field operator to manually disconnect the field device from a network in the plant. After the field operator has disconnected the field device, he informs the control room operator of the disconnection. Upon receipt of the information of the disconnection, the control room operator then verifies from the GUI that the field device has been disconnected. When the disconnection is confirmed on the GUI, the control room operator requests the field operator to connect the field device to the network in the plant. Upon receipt of the request, the field operator manually connects the field device to the network in the plant. After the field operator has connected the field device, he informs the control room operator of the connection. Upon receipt of the information of the connection, the control room operator then verifies from the GUI that the field device has been connected. Both the field operator and the control room operator have to update each other as done for the disconnection and connection processes. Both the control room operator and the field operator communicate with each other using a remote communication device such as a walkie-talkie. It is tedious for both the control room operator and the field operator to be in constant communication for every step.
In a typical plant, there are hundreds of field devices, commissioning requires a lot of manpower and time. When new equipment is added to that a plant, if the area is hazardous, extra coordination efforts will be required during the commissioning process.
For each check function, a user needs to determine values to be set and/or configured on a field device. When there are multiple check functions to be performed on the field device, the user has to decide the sequence of settings and/or configurations of the test values manually. A different sequence from a proper sequence may result in errors or inaccurate test results. Manual actions, such as setting and configuration of test values, are prone to introducing human error and time consuming. Documentation of check functions which have been completed and test results are done manually.
There is a need for an improved method and system for performing commissioning of field device.